Haunted Dreams
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: The year is 1902, everything is fine and dandy. Kagome's family moves and Kagome ends up meeting a wounderful man named Sesshoumaru, they quickly fall for each other, but what happens to them one rainy day!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The year is 1902, everything is fine and dandy. The sky was the bluest of the blue, with the sun shinning on ahead. Kagome sat in a horse drawn wagon. Her hands clasped against her lap. She looked over at her grand-father. They had come to the United States from Japan, hoping to find a better life in this great nation.

Her brother and mother had also decided to come along. Her father had died when she was only five years of age. As her eyes darted around the wagon she began to think to herself. _I wonder what is going to happen while I live here. Can I finally find love or is that an impossibility? I need to find a way to support my family but how? I am nothing but an immigrant from Japan. The people here won't like me. This is going to be difficult I know. I hope there is nothing wrong with this place._

Her long raven-black hair draped over her shoulder's and down her back and stopped at the waist. Her eye's the color of chocolate. Her skin fair. Back home in her country she was considered a beauty. Many sought after her, even the famous Hojo of the Hanako clan, had but she had politely declined the desire of marriage to her.

She didn't mean it but she had no feelings for them as they did for her. But a lot of mean did not want her because of her intelligence. She gave all of those men a run for their money. Some were alright with it, while others thought is was wrong for woman to even have an intellect. She proved them wrong.

This caused her to smile.

"Kagome, we're here," said her mother. She shook her head and gazed her attention over at her mother. Then, quickly looked over at the new house she was to live in. It was of the Victorian Style from what she could make out. In front of the house there were two large columns, a porch and many windows. Their was a tree as well. She jumped out of her seat and ran towards the house. She tried to remember every fragrance she could as she dove into the house.

As she walked in she looked at the elongated stairwell. Her eyes widened. The place had become more and more beautiful to her. She walked further into the maze. She looked into the kitchen, there was a wood-stove, a pantry, and long counter tops for preparing food. She then walked into the living room and took in how big it was.

She quickly ran up the stairs. As she got to the top of the stairs, she counted five doors. The first one to her right, she was walked up to it and opended it. It was huge. She walked over to the others and noticed that all the rooms were the same size and the last door was a bathroom. It included: a bathtub, sink, and toilet. She knew that only the rich had these kind of things but never dreamed of having such things. The only reason they got the house is because it was being sold at a low price than all of the other ones.

Her mother walked up the stairs. "So how do you like it," she asked?

"It's beautiful. Mom, can I have this room," she asked as she pointed to the one she had first looked into.

"Alright sweetheart," she replied.

Kagome squeaked with happiness. She ran over to her mother and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much mom."

"You're welcome."

"Mom, what room do I get," asked her younger brother Souta as he ran up the stairs.

"How about the one next to Kagome's?"

"Yeah! I get to be near Kaggie's room!"

Kagome laughed. "I guess you do squirt."

"Hey, I'm not a squirt."

"Sure you're not."

"Mom, Kagome called me a squirt!"

She laughed. "Alright you two, go and get your stuff."

"I'll bet you," shouted Souta.

"Oh no you won't," Kagome yelled back as they raced down the stairs.

**Later That Day . . .**

"Kagome its time for dinner," yelled her mother. She raised her head and headed down the stairs and sat down at the table. She watched as the rest of her family walked down the stairs and sat down at the table, taking the chairs next to her. Her eyes watching each and every one of them. She smiled.

Her mother walked over towards the table. "We have a guest coming to join us for dinner tonight. His name is Sesshomaru. Please be nice," pleaded their mother.

"Ok," they all replied.

She watched as her mother walked over towards the door and opened it. "Hello ," she heard her mother say.

"Why, hello Mrs. Higurashi. It is a pleasure to be eating here with you and your family," she heard the man reply. They both walked into the kitchen. Kagome's eyes widened. She watched as the most beautiful man she had ever seen walk right in front of her. Her eyes glued to his. She watched as his hair swayed as he moved. She noticed that his hair went down to his waist.

He looked back her and nodded his head. She blushed and quickly turned her head into a different direction.

"So what're we going to eat for dinner mama," asked Kagome.

"Chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes and gravy, and last but not least carrots," her mother replied.

"Yeah chicken," exclaimed Souta. Everyone laughed.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru to find that he was looking right back. As if she were painted on a canvas of light or so she thought. To her, this man seemed to intrigue her. The way his eyes moved, his silky silver hair that seemed to go on forever. She could feel her heartbeat faster than it usually did.

She could tell she was beginning to fall in love with him. Her eyes looked at the plate in front of her. She picked up her utensils and began to eat. She could feel his eyes on her, watching as she ate, every move that she made with her body. His eyes watched her. She was uncomfortable at first but it become comfortable over time.

"Thank you for the good dinner, Mrs. Higurashi and thank you for the company," said Sesshomaru as he stood up and collected his things.

"You're welcome. You're leaving so soon," replied her mother.

"I am. I think I have prolonged by stay but I will be by to help you if you need anything."

"Alright but I hope that will be soon."

He walked towards the door. Kagome stood up and went to close the door but before she could. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "It was a pleasure meeting you Kagome," he said as he stood up.

She blushed. "It was nice meeting you as well sir."

"Sesshomaru."

"What?"

"Just call me Sesshomaru."

"Alright, Se-sesshomaru."

"Good-bye Kagome."

"Good-bye Sesshomaru," she said his name upon her lips.

Kagome walked up the staircase and walked into her room. She got ready for bed. As soon as she was done she went to bed. A dream began. She gazed at the surronding around her. It was her room but everything had a more femine feel to it. She looked into a mirror but saw someone else. She gasped. "Who're you," she asked?

_"I am Kikyo. The person who used to live in this house with my husband Inuyasha. The man you meet earlier's brother."_

"What does this have to do with me?"

_"It has everything to do with you."_

"How?"

_"I want you to marry him."_

"Why," she asked with a blush?

_"Because I want a child."_

"Again, what does this have to do with me?"

_"You are my reincarnation."_

"What?"

_"Do not act like you're stupid. I know you're highly intelligent."_

"Great so I'm to believe that I'm your reincarnation for god knows what for."

_"You are here because I wanted a child. Once you have a child I will leave knowing that you have fufilled a task in which I could not."_

"How did you not 'fufill' that task?"

_"I was murdered along with my husband by a bunch of thieves. When I died, I was two months pregnant."_

Kagome gasped again. "Alright I'll do it"

_"What?"_

"I said I'll do it."

_"That is such a quick answer. Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"_

"I do."

_"Alright I shall talk to you soon."_

"Ok."

_"Good night," said the ghost._

Kagome replied ," G'night."

**Hello everyone, Okay that was the first chapter of another one of my new storys! I really hope you enjoyed reading it, please review and tell me what you thought!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Something had struck Kagome. She had met the person from her past-life. This woman was claiming that she was her reincarnation and Kagome has even agreed to marring a man that she barely knew. But would come to know in some amount of time. She would have to bare him children to satisfy this ghost.

She was alright with it but it still seemed to bother her. Her mind wrapped around the thought. Of course, she wanted to be happy, but would happen while she tried to accomplish such an act. She wanted this but it was going to be hard. Would he even succumb to the thought of being with her for the rest of his life? Or even love her?

She didn't know. She was confused.

She arose from her bed and looked out the window of her room. She admired the view that she had. She thank God for everything she had. She would go to church every sun day and pray. Her mother, brother, and grandfather meant so much to her. She thought about things she had and things she didn't. But that didn't mean anything to her.

At least she was living. She was happy.

She walked over to her door, her hand reaching the knob. She opened it and saw her mother standing in front. "Good morning, mother. How are you this beautiful morning?"

"I am well daughter. And yourself?"

"I am good."

"Kagome, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You remember Mr. Taisho from last night?"

"I do but what about him?"

"He asked me if he could marry you."

Kagome gasped and looked back at her mother. "Are you sure of this mother?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him it would be up to you."

"Alright. Did he say anything about coming back sometime?"

"He did. He is coming tomorrow to propose to you. That is what he told me. Personally."

"Lets see and what happens then. So what are we going to do today then?"

"Nothing as far as I know."

"I guess that I can relax then. Thank you mother."

"Your welcome daughter." She said as she walked way. Kagome closed her door and went and sat on her bed.

Kagome looked out the window. So the man that she had dreams about sought after her as she did him. Her heart panged in her chest. Her mind locked on target. She didn't want to let this thought go. Her mind was wrapped on it. She loved the idea. Mrs. Kagome Tsukiomi Taisho. It had a nice ring to it.

Then, she thought about Kikyo. Would she be over-joyed by this? Or would she be shocked? Or maybe upset? She didn't know but she wanted the woman to be happy and one day finally be at peace. This would amek Kagome terribly happy. She would have the olve f her life at her side and a child to brighten her days.

But this wasn't going to happen that fast. But the thought was gripping to her.

"Kikyo, please if you can hear me. I need to talk to you," said Kagome.

_"What is it that you want," asked Kikyo._

"Sesshomaru wants to propose to me."

_"That is all of a sudden. But will you take the time to get to know him?"_

"I will. Before we get married of course. I would love to know all about him for before I marry him. And I would love for him to know all about me. That would make me feel better. I guess."

_"Alright but make your decisions wisely Kagome."_

"Okay."

_"I'll be leaving now."_

"But what should I tell him?"

_"That is for you to figure out," she said as she disappeared._

Kagome fell down to her knee's. This was going to be hard after all.

Kagome decided to lay down. Should she say yes and tell him that she would like to know him before they get married? Or say no and than get to know him and then say yes when he asked again? The thought gripped her mind as if it were a jigsaw puzzle just waiting to be solved. She wanted to say yes. In her heart, she knew that was the definite answer.

But what was she to do?

Kikyo gave some strange answer's. But she was right. She shouldn't just say yes to a man that she had just met. She brought her hand up to her forehead. She was searching for an answer. She loved every thought she had about being about with him. She wanted this but what would happen if she didn't know him all to well. This was something that confused her.

_Yes_ she thought to herself. _I am going to say yes and tell him that I would like to get to know him better. This is what I want and it is for the betterment of myself. _She didn't like being stuck looking for answer's but this one she seemed to solve almost instantly. She wanted everything she had thought of and that would make her happy.

She looked into the mirror that stood in front of her bed. She smiled and stared at it. She wanted this more than anything in the whole-wide world and she would have it.

**Hello everyone, okay that was my second chapter, I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She awoke. The crisp morning air came in through her window. It brushed against her face. She raised her hand over her eyes to keep the sunlight from light her eyes directly. The attempt failed. She blink her eyes and tears came out from the pain of the light. She raised from her bed and walked over to her armourer. And opened it.

Quickly, she grabbed her clothes and got dressed. When she was finished, she was wearing a green velvet dress that came to her ankles. It had a medieval theme to it. So that meant that it had long-sleeves and that it had a v-neck. This one of the things that she treasured more than anything else of her possessions.

She walked down the staircase and looked over at the table. There sat Sesshomaru. The man that she was going to say yes to. The man that captured her heart. And held it in place for the longest of times. She wondered how he had done that but it made her think about such things anyway.

What could you do or say? She's a young girl and in love. There isn't much that you could do to stop her from being with him. The man she loved more than anything.

"Hello Kagome," said Sesshomaru.

"Hello Sesshomaru," she replied with a small smile. She tried not to blush but it was hard not to. The man was absolutely scrumptious. From his beautiful amber eyes to his long silky-silver hair. This drove her mad. She was trying not to show anything. To keep her plan with Kikyo in mind and not make an absolute fool of herself.

"If it's not to much to ask. I would like it if you came with me for a ride of the town today."

"I would love to. But let me see if its alright with my mother first," she replied.

"Go right ahead."

"Okay. Give me a moment then," she said as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Mom," she called as she frantically walked into the kitchen. She circled around the counters. She ran her hands through her hair. _Where are you mom_ she thought. "Mom," she said again. By this time you could see beads of sweat starting on her forehead. "Mom," she said once again. She was growing tired by now.

"Yes dear," her mother said from within the kitchen closet.

"I finally found you," the young woman exclaimed!

"I wasn't aware that I was missing. Is something wrong?"

"No, well, not really. You see Sesshomaru is here and was seeing if I could go with him on a ride into a town and I wanted to see that if it was alrght with you first."

"Go right ahead but don't stay out too long."

"Okay."

Kagome walked back into the dinning room. "My mom says its alright."

"Well, why don't we go now," he said as he held out his hand.

"Lets," she replied with a small smile. She was so happy that she was beaming. She gladly took his hand and followed him out of the house. Smiling was the only she seemed to do. Since she was so happy.

Carefully, she climbed into the carriage. Minding where her feet went. She sat down closet to the widow. She enjoyed the view that she had of the surrounding landscapes. The green of the grass and trees. The blue of the sky. The yellow beams of sun that seemed to go on forever. This is something that she had loved the most out of anything. You could go anywhere and see this all around the country-side. This reminded her of home. The one place that she wanted to go back to.

Her eyes beemed with excitement. _What is the town going to look like_she thought with much curiosity. Were the people decent or dirty? Were they nice or mean? Generous or were they like Ebenezer Scrooge from the Christmas Carol? This sparked her interest. Things were going to different. Of course. As all things are at first.

"What are you so curious about," asked Sesshomaru?

"I'm just thinking about the town. It hold my interest dearly."

"As it did for me before I came here."

"It did?"

"Yes. When I first came here I was about fifteen. My father had come over here with his new mate and son; they came here looking for a new life. My father insisted that I come. I decided that it was only right that I come. When I first landed on the shore, I was curious as to which the place that I would live in would be like. I found that it had been just like home. The people here are kind, generous, and very uptight and clean. So things were alright with me."

"That is very interesting tale."

"Thank you. What has it been like for you?"

"Pretty much that same but I'm nineteen instead of fifteen," she replied modestly.

"You look much younger than your age," he said.

"I have been told that. Thank you. How old are you?"

"I am twenty-three."

"Interesting, you as well look younger than your age," she said with a laugh.

He grinned. "Thank you, Kagome."

"Your welcome, Sesshomaru."

Their eyes met and locked. Neither looked away as they took in the color of the others eyes. Hers a bright cerulean blue. His a dark amber. To him her eyes where like a window to her very soul. To her his eyes told her a fairy tale that never seemed to end. It was a beautiful story. It told that a young girl fall in love with her prince and they lived together for the rest of their lives. They both came up with other reasons to look into eachother's eyes.

They never once looked away.

"We're here," said the Coach men.

They both quickly looked away. Her face covered with a deep-red blush.

"Kagome, do you want to come out?" He asked as he offered his hand to her.

"Yes, I would," she replied as she took his hand and stepped out of the coach.

"Where would you like to start first," He asked?

"Hmm, maybe the shops?"

They spent the whole day wondering around the town. She learned every little detail about the place. About how it was formed. Who formed it. And so on and so forth. When they visited the shops, Kagome looked at things she liked. She even tried some ole' American candy. The instant it touched her mouth, she immediately fell in love with it. Especially chocolate.

In the end, they had a great time. Kagome got a few new dresses and hats. She thanked him a billion times. Saying that he didn't have to get her all this stuff. He replied that if it made her happy then he would get it for her. She silently said to herself. Don't point of things she liked so that he didn't have to spend so much money on her like he had today.

"Kagome, would you come with me somewhere," he asked?

"Sure but where," she replied.

"A place where I found. Its my secret place."

"Oh," she said surprised. She was honored that he would share a place like that with her.

She followed behind him as he walked into the forest the was at the foot edge of the town. She wondered if they were lost but she told herself. Don't doubt him and follow. She could tell they were getting closer. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a small cave. She looked all around and say that the place had an underground river. That glowed like the midnight sky.

"This is it," he said.

"Its beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"Your welcome," he replied as he stood behind her. His arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. She blushed.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Out of all the girls that I've seen. None of them have sparked my interest as you have. You're beautiful and polite. You want to be with me and not only for my money. How come I hadn't met you sooner? You remind me so much of my mother."

"Thank you but how would I remind you of your mother?"

"Because your smile is like hers. Your eyes just as fiery as hers. You are my only key to having a normal life."

She gasped.

"I want you to be my mate and no one else shall ever have that place."

She gasped again.

"Would you Kagome Hiagurashi marry me and one day become my mate?" He asked as he leaned down on his left leg.

She smiled. "Yes, but I would like one thing."

He grabbed her hands. "Anything for you."

"I would like to get to know you more. Before we marry."

"I can manage that. Would you like to see me again tomorrow?"

"Yes, very much."

He stood up. "Alright, we should be getting you home."

"Okay."

**Hello everyone, I am so happy I was able to review! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kagome walked right behind him and got back into the carriage and started off to her way home. She smiled. She was engaged! Yes, I said it. She's engaged! She was so happy at it that she beamed with happiness. It would take a lot to make her upset. Anything you could say that was negative would not get to her. This was her way.

"Thank you," she heard him whisper. 

"Are you ready to return," asked Sesshomaru?

"I am," she replied with a smile.

He took her hand and helped her down off the carriage and walked with her to the door. He continued to hold her hand and walk with her. She held on with all her might. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back. There they were, at the door. He looked back at her and a forwn replaced the smile that was on his face.

"I need to be going. I shall see you tomorrow," he said.

"Alright."

She walked into her home and gently closed the door behind her. A smile again, grasped her lips. She was like a butterfly that was let loose from its cage. It was free, happy, and able to do whatever it wanted to do. Nothing no longer could hold her back from being with the man of her dreams. To one day, hopefully, have children.

That was all she wanted. 

Things were looking up. She was going to be married. Happily married but it would take sometime though. She wanted it to happen quickly. She felt as if she didn't want to wait anymore. She wanted to be in his arms. To be happy. For everything else to just wash away. For her to be something else.

For the beginning of something new. She wanted a new life. She wanted everything. You would've to. If you were her I mean. Things were going to change. She knew that. She could ride the storm if she wanted to. Do things that weren't very enticing. But she didn't want to attempt anything that might hurt her relationship with him.

She wanted for it to get better. To wash away any uncertainty that she or any others may have about her. She was not going to have cold-feet and she would make sure of that. She walked into the kitchen with a renewed vigor. Something had happened to this girl. Things had changed. It was looking better.

She stepped both feet in the kitchen and looked at her mother. Her mother looked back at her, knowing what had happened. For it had happened to her as well. The man of her dreams had whisked her away. The same happened for her daughter. She couldn't help but be happy for her only daughter. For she knew that in due time that it would happen to her son. Except that he would be the one whisking the girl off her feet and so on and so forth.

"Mom, I'm engaged," Kagome shouted! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day comes all to quickly for Kagome, here she is standing in her closet trying to decide on something to wear. Sesshoumaru came over earlier and told her Mother that he would be taking Kagome out to dinner and for her to be ready in a hour.

She came up and told me and I quickly showered and I am now standing in my closet in a thin robe trying to decide on what to wear. Usually I don't procrastinate on dressing but I am a engaged woman now.

I finally pick out a pink dress with violet flowers embroidered on it, I slide out of my robe and put my dress on and slip on a pair of pink heels. I walk out of the closet and over to my bed and grab my hair brush and brush my hair.

I wait in my room until I hear my Mom calling for me so I grab a light coat in case we are out late. I walk out of my room and head downstairs and into the entryway and find my Mother and Sesshoumaru standing there.

My heart speeds up at the sight of Sesshoumaru, it's hard to believe we move here and I am already engaged to a wonderful man that has stollen my heart.

"Hello Kagome." He says as he takes my hand and kisses it.

"Hello Sesshoumaru." I say back as a slight blush appears on my face.

"Now you two have a good time, have her home before 9pm Sesshoumaru." My Mother says.

"I will do that Mrs. Higurashi." Sesshoumaru says.

My Mother gives me a hug goodbye before I take Sesshoumaru's hand and we walk out the door and down our walk towards a white carriage and midnight black horse.

"So where do you want to go my dear?" Sesshoumaru asks me.

I look up at him with a smile on my face. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"I asked my Mother to make us a picnic lunch so where would you like to go and eat it?"

"That is so sweet! It does not matter to me where we go."

"Okay."

Sesshoumaru helps me up into the carriage and I set down in the soft seat as he climbs in and sets beside me. I see the picnic basket setting at our feet before looking ahead of us as we start moving.

We travel past his house heading towards a open field, I reach over and take Sesshoumaru's hand as we ride for a while over beautiful fields of flowers and just fields.

I see a little secluded pond coming up that is just inside the tree line of a small forest upahead. We head towards it and soon come to a stop beside it.

Sesshoumaru gets out and grabs out picnic basket, I stand up and he holds his hand out to me, I smile at him and take it and he helps me down out of the carriage.

We hold hands as we walk around the small pond to try and find a perfect place to set up for our picnic. We finally decide on a shady spot under a tree and we put the small blanket out that Sesshoumaru's Mother packed for us and set down.

We start to take the food that his mother made out of the basket along with silverware, plates and drinks. After everything is out we start to eat the very delisious food.

"Sesshoumaru this food is so good, I must tell your Mother how good of a cook she is." I say in delight.

"Hn, she is quit a good cook. Tomorrow I have planned for you to come over to my house and formally meet all of my family." He says.

"I would love that."

"It's settled then."

We continue to eat our food as we indulge in the beautiful scenery and listen to all the birds singing. I smile and look into the pond where I can see fish swimming around.

For the rest of the evening we stay there talking and getting to know each other better until the sun starts to set.

"I should be getting you home before it's 9pm Kagome." Sesshoumaru says.

"Okay." I say as I put on a pout.

I help him pack everything back into the basket and he helps me up off of the ground and we fold the blanket up and put it in the basket. I take his hand and we start walking back towards our carriage.

We climb in and start heading back towards my house, holding hands the whole time. It takes us a ittle longer then before but we soon make it to my house.

We get out of the carriage and Sesshoumaru walks me up to my door. We turn towards each other and I smile up at him.

"I really enjoyed our picnic Sesshoumaru." I say.

"I enjoyed spending that time with you Kagome." He says in his silk voice.

He leans down slowly and I close my eyes as he captures my lips, I wrap my arms around his neck and I kiss him back. My heart start beatings a thousand times faster as w continue kissing.

We soon break apart for some much needed air. I smile at him and lean up and peck him on the lips quickly before pulling back and leaning down to retrieve my coat that had slid out of my arms.

"I will see you tomorrow then." I say.

"Tomorrow my dear." He says.

I open my door and walk in and shut it. I lean against the door and place a hand over my heart, almost as if to try to keep it from coming out of my chest.

"Mother I am home." I yell.

"Okay sweaty." She yells back.

"I am going to bed."

"Okay honey, good night."

"Night."

I head up the stairs quickly and run into my room and shut the door. I walk into my closet and un dress and grab a night gown and put it on. I walk out of my closet and over to my bed.

I climb under the covers and lay my head down. I am so tired but as soon as I close my eyes I see nothing but pictures of Sesshoumaru and I kissing. I soon am able to fall asleep but it is very fitful.

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please leave me a review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Dream**

I open my eyes but instead of finding the ceiling of my room I am looking at the pond where Sesshoumaru had taken me for our picnic. I look around and then look down at me and find myself in the same dress I was in. I hear foot steps from behind me and I turn around.

I find the woman from my dreams, Kikyou standing there looking at me with a smile on her face. "I see that you do love Sesshoumaru." She says in a sweet voice.

"He proposed to me Kikyou, its so great that we are to be married." I say.

"So you are to meet his family tomorrow? I will as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been following you Kagome, watching your every move with him. He reminds me so much of my Inuyasha."

"I am sorry, I know you miss him very much."

"Yes we should still be alive but sadly not. Maybe yourself and Sesshoumaru should take our place?"

"How would we be able to do that?"

"Sesshoumaru looks like my Inuyasha and you look like Me."

"You are right there but why would we do it?"

"To please me."

I see her emotion change on her face from happiness to anger quickly. I glare at her. "Why should we please you, you are dead and you only came to my dreams when we moved here."

"You will do as I say!"

"Or what you going to do?"

"You just wait Kagome, you just wait and see."

I watch as everything around me slowly starts to disapere and I am standing in a black hole.

**End of Dream**

I joul up in bed, I am panting very heavy, I try my best to catch my breath. I look around and find myself back into my bedroom which is very dark. Its was just a dream but just like the last one it was very real.

I lay back down in bed and look up at the ceiling, There is no way that I am going to pretend to be her and for Sesshoumaru to be Inuyasha. That is just was to creepy. I shake my head trying to get the dream out of my head.

I get comfortable in bed and close my eyes, nothing but darkness can I see. I relax instantly and soon am back into a peaceful sleep.

**Hello everyone! How did you enjoy this chapter! I wanted to make a chapter with just a dream with Kagome and Kikyou being the only ones in it. Kikyou will start appearing more and more and Kagome will find out some secrets in Sesshoumaru's family that she never would of expected or maybe even want to know. Please review and tell me what you though!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**-Morning-**

I wake up to rays of sunshine coming in through my window, I grown and roll away from the sun and try to go back to sleep. I wasn't able to get much sleep after I had that weird dream where Kikyou talked to me.

I grown when the sunlight follows me so I decide it's just time to get up; I sit up in bed and stretch my arms out. A thought comes to my mind about going horseback riding today; it would be a nice get away from my house and a nice time to think all the things over that have happened since we arrived here.

I climb out of my bed and go about getting ready for the day, once I am done instead of putting one of my dresses on I put on one of my many ridding outfits, a pair of brown pants and a white top and black boots. I grab my gloves and walk out of my room. I go down the hallway and down the steps to the first floor.

"Mother where are you?" I yell from the bottom of the steps.

"In the kitchen honey." My Mother yells back.

I walk to the right and through a door, once I make it to the kitchen I find my mother cooking breakfast there. I have thought about asking her if she knew who had owned this house before we bought it and what had happened to them. I know or at least I think it's real everything I saw and dreamed of. There is no way I dreamed something up like that, if I did there is something wrong.

I take a deep breath and decide to not ask my Mother quit yet, maybe I will talk with Sesshoumaru and his family about it, and they have lived in their house for a long time. I look at my mother as she looks at me, I am usually not this quit when it's just my Mother and I.

"Is something wrong honey?" My Mother asks me in a slightly consured voice.

"I am fine Mother, I was just thinking about something that's all." I reply calmly.

"Okay honey! I am making pancakes for breakfast today."

"That's great!"

"So what do you think you will do today?"

"I was thinking of maybe going horseback riding today across the country side and maybe into town to look around."

"I thought you would with the clothes you have chosen to wear."

"I guess it is that obvious Mother. Well I would like to stay for breakfast but I am going to go riding okay."

"Okay honey, be safe."

"I will Mother."

I turn around and walk back out the way I came, I go over to our front door and open it and walk out into our front yard. I walk to the left and walk the whole way around the front of our house and then head out to the small barn that is a little ways from the house. I see my horse which is solid black with a white diamond on her forehead and who I named midnight. My Grandfather bought it for me right before we moved from Japan and I had begged him to bring her with us to America.

As I continue to walk toward the barn I think of how different America is from my home country Japan, I miss the shrine we had back home and all my friends I had there. I had not expected at all to already be engaged to a man I love so early but I guess America was the world of love. I still though need to find a way to take care of my family because the money that we had brought with us is starting to run out.

I get to the barn and Midnight comes right to me, I take her over to a post and tie her up and go get her saddle. As I start to get her ready for the ride ideas start to go through my head. I know Sesshoumaru's family is really rich and I could ask them for money but I don't want them to think that money is the only reason that I decided to marry Sesshoumaru. If I ride into town today I could look for a job at maybe the general store or something else.

Finally I am able to get Midnight ready to go riding, I pull a small wooden stull over to her side, and I step onto the stool before mounting Midnight. I take hold of her reins and lead her out of the barn. I lead her towards the front of the house, I look quickly to see if my Mother is looking before I get midnight into a run down our front yard and out onto the road.

The wind blows me hair everywhere and as we go further down the road I am finally able to spot Sesshoumaru's house back a long lane. The house is built of brick and it three stories tall, there is a stable around the side of the house, and the property is well taken care of with many beautiful flowers all around the place. Our house is not as nice but I know my Mother would love to clean our house and property up a bit.

I turn my head back towards the road as Midnight starts to go a bit faster, the thought of houses makes me wonder where Sesshoumaru and I will one day live. If we get married soon it's not right for either one of us to still live at our parents' house. This is another reason I wish my Father was still alive, I miss him so much and just the thought of him not being here to give me away or to meet my futcher husband and to see how much things have changed, its well it's very hard.

My little brother Souta does not even have any real memories of our father, only ones that we have told him. Souta was only a few weeks old when that horrible accident that killed my father happened. Souta to this day does not known full what happened that horrible day and I don't know if he will ever know fully what happened until it's the right time to tell him, but really is there ever a right time to tell someone what really happened to their father.

I shake my head clear of those thoughts and focus on the road ahead of me. _'Daddy I miss you so much.'_

Hello everyone! I am so that its been so long since I updated but I have been without internet for a few months and finally just got it put into my new house! Please review and tell me what you think!

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	8. Authors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


End file.
